


Let's fall in love - HiroMido week

by softjgv



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, HiroMido - Freeform, HiroMido Week, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, abbiate pietà, ci saranno sicuramente errori, flashfic, non scrivo da anni, scusate se fa schifo, si il titolo fa schifo, sono indietroooo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjgv/pseuds/softjgv
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic per la Hiromido week4 novembre / 10 novembreDay 1: first kissDay 2: confessionDay 3: jealousyDay 4: cuddleDay 5: danceDay 6: fantasy auDay 7: marriage
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo umilmente scusa per lo stile di scrittura, sono passati piu di 5 anni dall'ultima volta che ho scritto qualcosa.  
> Sono tutte dedicate alla mia piccola Michelle  
> Seguitela su insta @_lilithsart__ , crea delle fanart stupende  
> Ti voglio bene bimba, spero che ti piacciano

DAY 1: FIRST KISS  
Pov Xavier  
Come ogni sera mi trovavo nella mia stanza nel dormitorio, insieme a Jordan, a guardare un film.  
Eravamo sdraiati uno di fianco all’altro con il computer in mezzo appoggiato sul letto, ma i miei occhi seguivano ben poco quel che accadeva sullo schermo.  
Guardai il profilo del ragazzo vicino a me: i suoi occhi allungati e scuri osservavano rapiti le scene del film, aprendosi o chiudendosi in base agli avvenimenti di cui non avrebbe potuto fregarmi di meno.   
Il suo nasino perfetto leggermente all’insù e la sua pelle, piu scura della mia, cosi bella e liscia, senza imperfezioni, facevano crescere dentro di me la voglia di toccarlo e accarezzarlo.   
Spostai lo sguardo sui suoi capelli, legati in una codina troppo carina e morbidosa, che lasciava libere alcune ciocche piu corte che ricadevano sulle orecchie e sulla fronte, creando una frangetta a M adorabile.   
Tutto di lui era adorabile.   
Ben consapevole che mi sarei fatto del male da solo, abbassai gli occhi fino alle sue labbra.   
Piccole e chiare, con la forma piu bella che avessi mai visto, si tiravano in piccole risate per poi ricongiungersi in piccoli bronci e separarsi nuovamente esprimendo stupore o curiosità seguendo la trama del film.   
Lo guardai ancora un po’, chiusi gli occhi stringendo i pugni e inspirai profondamente.   
Riaprii gli occhi e rilassai il mio corpo il piu possibile, allungando una mano per spostare un ciuffo di capelli dalla sua fronte.  
“Ehi…” mormorai.  
Jordan si voltò verso di me con gli occhi curiosi e un sorriso dolce “Dimmi”.  
Rimasi in silenzio un attimo, indeciso su quel che stavo per fare.  
Lui corrugò le sopracciglia e ripetè “Dimmi Xavier.”  
“….Posso baciarti?” gli chiesi a bassa voce, come se sperassi che non mi sentisse.  
Lui spalancò gli occhi e il suo viso cominciò ad assumere sfumature rosse principalmente sulle guance.   
Non sapevo come avrebbe risposto, sapevo solo che mi avrebbe detto di no o che mi avrebbe chiesto il perché.   
E io non lo sapevo il perché.   
Cioè, lo sapevo eccome, sapevo che volevo baciarlo perché era il ragazzo piu bello del mondo e perché ero innamorato di lui, ma non potevo dirglielo.   
Non volevo rischiare di perderlo.   
Al massimo se mi avesse detto di no avrei riso fingendo che fosse una battuta.   
Mi guardò senza dire una parola, fissandomi negli occhi per attimi che mi sembrarono eterni.  
Quando iniziai a sentire le mie mani tremare dall’ansia, aprii la bocca per dire che stavo scherzando ma lui mi precedette e mi rispose semplicemente “Si.”  
Lì per lì credetti di non aver capito bene. “Eh?”   
Lui arrossì ancora di più “H-ho detto di si.” Poi il suo sguardo si rabbuiò per un secondo e mi chiese con voce un po’ piu incerta di prima “E-era uno scherzo?”  
“No!” mi affrettai a rispondere e mi diedi mentalmente dell’idiota.  
Senza aspettare un secondo di più mi diedi una spinta coi gomiti e mi posizionai a 4 zampe sopra di lui, che stava invece sdraiato sulla schiena.  
Lo guardai non riuscendo ancora a credere a quello che stava per succedere.   
Lui ricambiò il mio sguardo, e sebbene fosse rosso fino alla punta dei capelli, sembrava piu rilassato di quanto lo fossi io.  
Decisi di reggermi solo su un braccio, sollevando l’altra mano che andò lentamente ad avvicinarsi al suo viso.   
Gli sfiorai la guancia e i suoi occhi mi guardarono imploranti, mentre le sue braccia si alzarono verso di me come se volessero allacciarsi dietro il mio collo.  
Mi abbassai fino ad appoggiare completamente l’avambraccio e il gomito sul cuscino di fianco alla testa di Jordan, stando ben attento a non tirargli i capelli, mentre portai la mano che tenevo sulla sua guancia fino alle labbra.   
I nostri volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, ma continuavo a toccargli le labbra con le dita, sfiorandole con il pollice mentre con il resto della mano gli accarezzai nuovamente il viso.  
Vidi che le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono un pochino, ma non feci in tempo a parlare che le sue mani afferrarono le ciocche dei miei capelli e mi tirarono giu, facendo finalmente incontrare le nostre bocche.   
Nel momento in cui entrai in contatto con lui, tutto il mio tentennare di poco prima sparì.   
Mi allontanai di pochi millimetri e riappoggiai le mie labbra sulle sue.   
Lo feci ancora e poi ancora.  
Dopo poco smisi di staccarmi e iniziai a muovere le mie labbra, dapprima in modo lento, gustandomi la morbidezza e il calore delle sue, che ricambiavano timide.   
Presi tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore e lui strizzò leggermente gli occhi.  
Ripresi a baciarlo mentre le mie mani andarono a giocare coi suoi capelli.  
Fu lui il primo ad aprire la bocca per far incontrare le nostre lingue, che si toccarono incerte. Cercammo di sincronizzare i movimenti, provando a muoverle circolarmente o semplicemente leccandocele a vicenda.  
Tutto questo per me era come un sogno. Non riuscii più a contenere le mie emozioni e mi staccai dal bacio.   
Chiusi gli occhi senza poter più trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a scendere lungo le mie guance.   
“X-Xavier…” mormorò preoccupato Jordan, portando le sue mani al mio volto.  
Appoggiai una mano su una delle sue, e gliela strinsi leggermente senza spostarla dal mio viso. Aprii gli occhi e lo guardai. “Perdonami Jordan… io… sono innamorato di te.”   
Lui mi guardò con gli occhi che iniziarono ad inumidirsi a loro volta.   
“Perche piangi?” mi chiese.  
Abbassai il capo stringendogli di piu la mano “Perchè ho paura che tu possa andartene”.  
Si avvicinò a me appoggiando la fronte sulla mia “Non piangere Xavier… sai, credevo di morire quando mi hai chiesto di baciarmi prima. Avrei sempre voluto farlo io ma non ne avevo il coraggio.”  
Alzai lo sguardo sorpreso e lui si riappoggiò sul cuscino, coprendosi il volto imbarazzato con le mani, facendo uscire ovattate le sue parole “Provo le stesse cose… da sempre.”  
Il mio cuore iniziò a battermi ancora piu veloce di prima.   
Le forze nelle braccia e mi abbandonarono, e appoggiai la testa sul suo petto, ricominciando a piangere, mentre sentii le sue braccia stringermi e accarezzarmi i capelli.   
“Dimmi che non è uno scherzo ti prego” singhiozzai.  
Lo sentii scuotere forte la testa mentre anche il suo petto iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo irregolare, seguito da singhiozzi sommessi, seppur di gioia, da parte di entrambi.


	2. Day 2: Confession

DAY 2: CONFESSION   
“Non è possible… non è possible…” continuava a mormorare Jordan mentre veniva scortato da Torch e Gazelle insieme alla sua squadra lungo i corridoi dell’Alius Academy.   
La Gemini Storm aveva appena perso la partita contro la Raimon e stava venendo condotta dal signor Astram Schiller per ricevere la punizione.  
Nessuno aveva idea di che cosa li aspettasse, ed erano tutti in silenzio a camminare con gli occhi fissi a terra, tranne Jordan che non smetteva di ripetere le stesse parole di incredulità e spavento.  
“Tsk e taci un po’” esclamò Torch spingendolo, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio per qualche secondo, senza però farlo cadere per terra.  
“Non c’è bisogno di spingerlo, è capace di camminare da solo” Gazelle guardò storto il suo rivale dai capelli rossi.  
“Ti metti a difendere i perdenti?” rispose il rosso.  
“Tu e io siamo perdenti tanto uguale finche non riusciamo a superare la Genesis” disse con voce fredda il ragazzo dai capelli azzurrini.  
Prima che potessero continuare con il discorso, si udirono dei passi provenienti da davanti a loro. Tutti alzarono lo sguardo e videro un altro ragazzo coi capelli rossi, però sollevati verso l’alto tranne due ciocche ai lati del viso.  
“TCH” lo schiocco di lingua arrivò contemporaneamente dai capitani della Prominence e della Diamond Dust.  
Jordan abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo chiudendo gli occhi, non volendo incrociare quello di Xavier che sapeva avrebbe trovato disgustato e deluso.  
I passi del rosso si fecero sempre piu forti e vicini finche si fermarono, facendo fermare a sua volta il gruppo che andava nella direzione opposta.  
“Devo parlare con Jordan” disse il capitano della Genesis, con tono fermo e autoritario che non ammetteva discussioni.  
Il ragazzo chiamato in causa spalancò gli occhi, vedendo che davanti ai propri piedi vi erano quelli di Xavier, quindi alzò lo sguardo trovandolo a pochi centimetri di distanza da sé, che lo guardava dall’alto data la lieve differenza di statura.   
Jordan aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì alcun suono quindi boccheggiò come un pesce per qualche secondo, con la paura che saliva sempre di più dentro di lui.  
“Gazelle” Xavier si girò verso il ragazzo interpellato “accompagna pure gli altri da papà insieme a Torch.”  
“D’accordo maestà” obbedì l’albino senza risparmiarsi il tono di disprezzo nel nomignolo sarcastico.  
“Muoviti a parlare e vedi di raggiungerci in fretta senza perderti, perdente” Torch passò di fianco ai due ragazzi rimasti fermi dando una spallata a Jordan, che perse nuovamente l’equilibrio e venne afferrato da Xavier che si girò verso il capitano della Prominence.  
“Smettila, Torch” lo rimproverò ricevendo come risposta un borbottio scocciato.  
“M-m-mi dispiace” balbettò Jordan rimettendosi al suo posto e abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. L’effetto della pietra era già stato tolto sia a lui che ai suoi compagni quindi i suoi capelli verdi ora gli ricadevano dolcemente sulle spalle con la frangia che gli copriva la fronte.   
I passi degli altri ormai non si sentivano quasi più, e ancora Xavier non aveva proferito parola.  
Jordan aveva sempre più paura, paura di quello che gli avrebbero fatto, paura di quello che gli avrebbe detto Xavier, paura di quello che Xavier potesse pensare di lui.  
La differenza tra loro due già era grande prima, lasciandogli come unica possibilità l’accontentarsi di osservarlo da lontano sperando un giorno di poter essere notato da lui; ma ora avrebbe di gran lunga preferito diventare invisibile.  
Il silenzio diventava sempre più pesante, finchè il ragazzo dai capelli verdi non riuscì piu a reggere la tensione e dai suoi occhi cominciarono a scendere calde lacrime lungo le sue guance.  
“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace… hic… io ho fatto il possibile… hic… mi dispiace” non riusciva a dire altro in mezzo alle lacrime che cercava disperatamente di asciugarsi, senza riuscirci.  
Sentì un leggero fruscio che non riuscì a identificare finche una mano si posò sulla sua testa. Sobbalzò tremante al contatto improvviso e inaspettato, e alzò il viso verso quello dell’altro ragazzo, che lo guardava con due occhi tristi e pieni di compassione.  
“Lo so” disse solamente Xavier, facendo pressione con la mano avvicinando Jordan a sé fino a fargli posare il viso sul proprio petto, e portando l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo più piccolo.  
Il capitano della Gemini Storm rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ma quando sentì il calore di quell’abbraccio non riuscì a fermare le lacrime che per un paio di istanti si erano bloccate.  
Continuò a piangere per quello che sembrò un’eternità, mentre una mano di Xavier gli accarezzava la testa e l’altra la schiena.  
“Ascoltami Jordan, io non dovrei essere qui in questo momento” cominciò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi “ma avevo bisogno di parlarti prima che ci separino per chi sa quanto.”  
“Bisogno di parlare? Con me?” Chiese il piu piccolo allontanandosi leggermente dall’abbraccio per poterlo guardare in volto.  
“Si… perchè so che hai paura, so che sei triste ma so anche che la Raimon sconfiggerà tutti noi, lo ho capito la prima volta in cui ho visto Mark Evans. Per questo non ti considero un perdente ne tantomeno un incapace.” Xavier portò una mano a spostare un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte del ragazzo davanti a lui, che lo guardava con gli occhi ancora lucidi.  
“Ma io sono comunque sempre stato un perdente rispetto a te… non capisco nemmeno perche tu sia cosi gentile, pensavo che non sapessi nemmeno della mia esistenza.” Mormorò Jordan.  
Il rosso ridacchiò leggermente “E secondo te non so dell’esistenza di due bellissimi occhi scuri che mi seguono in ogni mossa io faccia?”  
Il viso del piu piccolo divenne completamente rosso.  
“Io… io…” tentò di dire qualcosa senza successo.  
“Io devo obbedire alle regole di papà, come sai… non potevo permettermi di legare con qualcuno se non me lo diceva lui… però in questo momento non ho potuto non infrangere questa regola… tra poco dovrai ricongiungerti agli altri…” sospirò Xavier spostando lo sguardo sul muro.  
“C-che cosa ci faranno?” chiese tremante il ragazzo dai capelli verdi.  
Il piu grande riportò lo sguardo su di lui “Ti prometto che non ti faranno del male. È piu una farsa per mettere timore alle altre squadre e farle giocare più motivate. Vi porteranno in un posto lontano da qui, ma non vi faranno del male.”  
“…Ma se ci portano via-“ iniziò Jordan.  
“Per questo sono venuto a parlarti. Perche non ci vedremo per un po’. E perche volevo che sapessi….” La mano di Xavier che si trovava sui capelli del più piccolo si spostò lentamente sotto il mento, sollevandolo di qualche millimetro “…che anche i miei occhi ti seguivano ovunque.”   
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi avvicinò lentamente il viso a quello dell’altro, che aveva gli occhi spalancati e il volto completamente rosso.  
Si avvicinarono sempre di piu, finchè gli occhi di Xavier si chiusero, come la distanza tra le loro bocche.  
Il più alto premette leggermente le labbra su quelle di Jordan, che invece era rimasto immobile.  
Xavier si ritirò giusto di qualche centimetro “C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiese.  
Jordan sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte e scosse la testa in segno negativo.   
Prima che il rosso potesse avvicinarsi nuovamente, il piu piccolo si alzò in punta di piedi azzerando la distanza tra loro due e baciando il piu grande.  
Stavolta era lui ad avere gli occhi chiusi e Xavier ad averli spalancati, ma con un leggero sorriso ricambiò il dolce bacio ricevuto, portando le braccia attorno alla vita di Jordan e stringendolo a se, facendo sì che l’altro allacciasse le proprie braccia attorno al suo collo.  
Era un bacio tranquillo e senza pretese. Un bacio che sarebbe stato il primo di tanti altri, ma che sarebbe rimasto l’unico per ancora un po’ di tempo.  
“Aspettami” mormorò Xavier sulle labbra dell’altro, senza interrompere il contatto per più di qualche istante.  
Jordan annuì leggermente “Sempre” sussurrò in risposta, e passarono gli ultimi istanti insieme stringendosi il più forte possibile.


	3. Day 3: jealousy

DAY 3: JEALOUSY  
“Greenway, Stonewall, Foster. Sostituzione. Entrano Swift, Blaze e Sharp” La voce autoritaria dell’allenatore annunciò l’ultimo cambio di giocatori nella partita di allenamento nel campo del dormitorio dell’Inazuma Japan.   
I ragazzi obbedirono senza discutere e i primi tre andarono a sedersi sulla panchina, recuperando il fiato e bevendo dalle borracce.  
“Cavoli, Mark diventa sempre più difficile da battere” iniziò a parlare Xavier, ricevendo in cambio una leggera risata da parte di Jordan.  
“Diventa sempre piu forte ogni giorno di piu, dovrò impegnarmi il triplo se voglio rimanere al suo passo.” Continuò.  
Stavolta Jordan annuì semplicemente.  
“Mark è davvero fantastico. Non riesco a capacitarmi di come possa esistere un ragazzo come lui.”  
Xavier continuò a parlare senza fare caso al silenzio dei suoi compagni, solito di uno ma alquanto strano dell’altro.  
Caleb infatti non proferiva parola ma a differenza di Xavier stava osservando attentamente il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, che teneva il capo abbassato e stringeva la presa con le mani sul bordo della panchina.   
“Credo che Mark sia insostituibile” continuò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
Caleb inspirò e chiuse gli occhi facendo il conto alla rovescia mentalmente ‘3,2,1…’.  
“Sono davvero felice di aver conosciuto Mark” esclamò ancora una volta Xavier.  
“ADESSO BASTA!” La voce di Jordan arrivò forte e arrabbiata.  
‘Coglione’ pensò Caleb guardando Xavier che era rimasto sconvolto.  
“ADESSO BASTA, SERIAMENTE. MARK QUA MARK LA. C’E’ UN LIMITE ANCHE ALLE OSSESSIONI!”  
“Jordan…. Che cosa-“ tentò di dire il ragazzo dai capelli rossi prima di essere interrotto dal piu piccolo, che si alzò in piedi e lo guardò con occhi pieni di rabbia e dolore.  
“SONO STANCO DI SENTIRTI PARLARE SEMPRE DI MARK. SE SEI TANTO INNAMORATO VAI DA LUI, I… I… IDIOTA!” Sbottò Jordan e si girò mettendosi a correre lontano dal campo.  
Gli altri due ragazzi erano rimasti in silenzio, uno immobile mentre l’altro scuoteva la testa.   
“Non è mia abitudine dare ragione a qualcuno che non sia io…” iniziò Caleb, facendo voltare l’altro verso di se “…ma ha ragione. È normale che gli dia fastidio sentirti parlare sempre del capitano.”  
Xavier lo guardò aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non gli uscì niente. Il suo sguardo confuso fece sbuffare il ragazzo dai capelli castani.  
“E’ innamorato perso di te, non lo hai ancora capito???” gli tirò un calcio non troppo forte nella caviglia.  
Il rosso gemette leggermente di dolore e si girò verso il punto dove era corso via Jordan. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a dirigersi nella stessa direzione, ma si fermò quasi subito, girandosi verso il castano, e disse “Comunque non riuscirai mai a conquistare Jude se continui a dargli fastidio” e si rimise a correre sentendo Caleb strozzarsi con l’acqua della borraccia e tossire.  
Xavier non aveva idea di dove potesse trovarsi Jordan; corse guardandosi attorno per vari minuti, senza trovarlo, finchè il suo sguardo fu attirato da un puntino blu e verde in fondo al giardino posteriore dell’edificio.  
Si avvicinò rallentando per non farsi sentire ed evitare che scappasse nuovamente. Si guardò attorno un’ultima volta e dopo poco raggiunse Jordan, che stava seduto sull’erba con le braccia attorno alle proprie gambe.   
Il rosso si accovacciò dietro di lui e allungò un braccio con una rosa in mano mettendola esattamente davanti al viso di Jordan. Quest’ultimo sobbalzò dallo spavento e si girò, trovandosi a pochi centimetri dal viso di Xavier.  
“Ti prego non scappare” implorò il piu grande porgendogli nuovamente la rosa.  
Jordan spostò lo sguardo scettico da lui al fiore, e dopo qualche secondo lo afferrò. “….dove la hai presa?” mormorò.  
Xavier si grattò il retro del collo ridacchiando imbarazzato “Ehm… da un cespuglio qui vicino”.  
Tra loro tornò il silenzio, e per qualche minuto nessuno dei due accennò a volersi muovere o a parlare.  
Il primo a rompere il ghiaccio fu il piu grande.  
“Ti chiedo scusa Jordan… non avevo considerato che potesse darti fastidio il mio incessante elogiare Mark”.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi al sentire di nuovo quel nome si alzò, ma l’altro fu rapido ad afferrargli la mano e a tenerlo “Per favore ascoltami”.  
“Lasciami” si dimenò leggermente il piu piccolo.  
“Jordan tu per me vali molto di piu di Mark” disse il rosso senza mollare la presa sulla mano del suo compagno. Si sollevò in piedi anche lui e afferrò per le spalle Jordan, che lo guardava con occhi leggermente lucidi.  
“Sei innamorato di Mark, vero Xavier…?” gli chiese con voce spezzata il piu piccolo.  
“No, assolutamente no. Per me lui è come un fratello, come un ideale da raggiungere. Ma non sono innamorato di lui… e ti assicuro…” si bloccò un secondo per inspirare profondamente e continuò “…ti assicuro che non potrebbe mai prendere il tuo posto. In qualsiasi momento, in qualsiasi universo, se dovessi scegliere fra voi due, sceglierei sempre te, senza pensarci due volte.”   
Gli occhi dell’ex capitano della Gemini Storm si inumidirono ancora di più.  
“Davvero?” chiese.  
Xavier annuì.  
“….Mi dispiace tanto Xavier… non volevo urlarti contro quelle cose… io… io ero geloso di tutte le attenzioni che dai a Mark… sono uno stupido” sospirò il ragazzo dai capelli verdi abbassando la testa.  
“Beh sul fatto che io sia un idiota avevi ragione comunque” ridacchiò il piu alto, per poi chinarsi a raccogliere la rosa che era caduta prima. Si rialzò e la infilò tra i capelli del compagno, che lo guardò imbarazzato.  
“Ehi-“ iniziò ma venne interrotto da Xavier.  
“Ti sta benissimo.”  
Jordan borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
“EHI, PICCIONCINI” sentirono la voce di Caleb che li chiamava da lontano e si girarono verso di lui, che li guardava con una mano appoggiata sul fianco e un’espressione scocciata “IL MISTER VUOLE CHE TORNIATE IN CAMPO”.   
I due chiamati in causa si guardarono e sorrisero, prendendosi per mano e dirigendosi verso il loro compagno che da lontano li guardava fingendo conati di vomito.


	4. Day 4: Cuddle

DAY 4: CUDDLE  
“Xavier…”   
La vocina bassa di Jordan fece alzare lo sguardo al proprietario del nome, che stava leggendo un libro seduto sul divano del salotto del dormitorio, verso il suo compagno in piedi vicino a lui.   
Sul divano davanti invece stavano seduti Nathan e Mark, entrambi impegnati a giocare ad Inazuma Eleven col Nintendo 3DS.  
“Che cosa c’è, Jordan?” domandò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
Il ragazzo in piedi abbassò lo sguardo facendo il labbruccio “Posso….?”  
Xavier sorrise e chiuse il libro. Lo appoggiò di fianco a sè e allungò la mano verso il suo compagno dai capelli verdi, che sorrise e afferrò la mano.  
Nathan intanto aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal Nintendo e stava osservando i suoi due compagni davanti a lui.  
Jordan si avvicinò a Xavier, appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e salì a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Gli occhi di Nathan si spalancarono, imbarazzato lui stesso al vedere quella scena.  
Il ragazzo coi capelli rossi lasciò che l’altro si sistemasse come fosse piu comodo, facendogli spazio per le gambe ai lati.  
Il piu piccolo si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi completamente al corpo di Xavier e con la testa sul suo petto.  
Il rosso portò le mani sulla schiena del ragazzo in braccio a lui accarezzandolo, iniziando a muoverle dal basso verso l’alto e viceversa, prima contemporaneamente poi alternatamente, sfregando con delicatezza con le unghie lungo la spina dorsale e le vertebre dell’altro.   
Il respiro di Jordan si fece sempre piu lento e regolare, interrotto ogni tanto da qualche mugolio di piacere.  
Le mani di Xavier continuarono a muoversi lungo la schiena, spostandosi sui lati guadagnando un risolino di solletico da parte del piu piccolo.  
“Ops, scusa” ridacchiò a sua volta il rosso e spostò le mani in basso, fino alle cosce coperte dai pantaloncini che arrivavano fino alle ginocchia.   
Infilò le mani sotto e iniziò a graffiarle con delicatezza, facendo su e giù, dalle ginocchia fino alla stoffa dei boxer per poi tornare ancora giu e ripetere l’operazione.  
Xavier sentì formarsi sotto le sue mani la pelle d’oca sulle cosce dell’altro causata dalle sue attenzioni, insieme a qualche piccolo brivido che creava spasmi quasi impercettibili al corpo del compagno.  
Una mano cambiò tragitto e risalì sulla schiena e sulla nuca del ragazzo con la coda. Andò ad afferrare l’elastico, sfilandolo e sciogliendo i capelli verdi e leggermente boccolosi del piu piccolo.   
Appoggiò l’elastico sul bracciolo del divano e affondò la mano in mezzo alla morbida chioma verde, facendo grattini sulla nuca e dietro le orecchie, ricevendo in risposta delle fusa degne di un gatto.  
“Xa…vier… mmmh” gemette Jordan nell’incavo del collo del rosso mentre sospirò avvicinando di più i loro corpi.  
“Ehi ehi, ti ricordo che non siamo soli” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio l’ex capitano della Genesis.  
Solo dopo diversi minuti, il piu grande sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello imbarazzato di Nathan che li fissava a bocca semi-aperta senza dire parola, di fianco a un Mark del tutto ignaro che ancora giocava col videogame.   
Xavier sorrise a Nathan “E’ un vecchio vizio che gli ho dato fin da quando eravamo all’orfanotrofio” spiegò, continuando a coccolare il ragazzo che teneva tra le braccia.  
“Quando viene sera devo assolutamente fargli i grattini altrimenti non riesce ad addormentarsi” rise e poggiò le labbra sulla fronte di Jordan dandogli un lieve bacio, notando che fosse già per metà nel mondo dei sogni.   
Lo sguardo di Nathan, ancora un po’ sconvolto, si era addolcito vedendo quella scena sia imbarazzante che tenera.  
“Ma… e durante il periodo della Alius Academy?? Non eravate rivali?” domandò confuso il ragazzo coi capelli blu.  
“Davanti agli altri ci comportavamo come se ci disprezzassimo, ma alla sera e quando non c’era nessuno stavamo sempre insieme. Si chiama fingere…” guardò negli occhi il ragazzo di fronte a sé, e continuò “…tu ne sai qualcosa, vero?”  
“Eh?” Nathan lo guardò visibilmente confuso, non capendo cosa intendesse.  
“Sto parlando del fatto che fingi costantemente di non provare nulla per Mark” continuò il rosso.  
Il difensore si irrigidì improvvisamente, voltandosi spaventato verso il compagno al suo fianco, che fortunatamente non si era reso conto di niente.   
Riportò lo sguardo su Xavier, che sospirò alzandosi dal divano, tenendo in braccio un semi dormiente Jordan.  
“Ehi piccolo, aggrappati o rischi di cadere” gli mormorò, vedendolo successivamente seguire il proprio consiglio, e sentendo braccia e gambe allacciarsi attorno a sé.  
Si voltò un’ultima volta verso il ragazzo dagli occhi castani.  
“Provaci. Sono sicuro che lui prova lo stesso per te.” Lo incoraggiò Xavier, indicando Mark con un cenno della testa, per poi girarsi e allontanarsi con in braccio Jordan.  
Nathan li osservò andare via con un poco di invidia. Sospirò e si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano.  
‘Ok, io ci provo. Se va male faccio finta di essermi addormentato’ si ripetè mentalmente per almeno 5 minuti, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed iniziare a scivolare lateralmente di lato fino ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla del suo compagno.  
Mark sobbalzò leggermente dalla sorpresa ma non si ritirò dal contatto.  
Si voltò verso di lui e lo osservò qualche istante.  
Mise in pausa il gioco, appoggiandolo sul divano, e appoggiò adagio la propria testa su quella dell’altro.  
“Che succede Nathan?” gli domandò.  
Il cuore di Nathan stava battendo a mille ed era sicuro che l’altro potesse sentirlo. Non fidandosi della propria voce restò in silenzio.  
Il castano mosse lentamente una mano fino a una coscia dell’altro, accarezzandogliela e stringendola piano.  
Il piu piccolo portò una mano vicino a quella dell’altro, fermandone i movimenti e afferrandogli l’indice col proprio.  
“Mark… posso dormire con te stasera?” domandò strizzando gli occhi piu forte che potè, nascosto dai suoi capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso.  
Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, il castano strinse la presa sul dito dell’altro con il proprio.  
“Certo.”  
-  
Nel frattempo Xavier aveva portato Jordan fino in camera al piano superiore, adagiandolo sul letto e sdraiandosi al suo fianco.  
“Mmmmh” Il piu piccolo non gradì la mancanza di contatto e si riattaccò al corpo dell’altro, portando una gamba attorno ai fianchi del rosso.  
“Non stiamo diventando un po’ troppo viziati?” gli chiese il compagno, portando una mano sulla coscia che gli circondava il bacino, infilandola nuovamente sotto i pantaloni ma stavolta portandola piu in alto e sotto la stoffa dei boxer.   
“Nnnnh ah” gemette il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri, premendosi maggiormente contro l’altro.  
“Eh si, proprio viziatelli” rise Xavier, iniziando a lasciare una scia di baci lungo il collo di Jordan.


	5. Day 5: Dance

DAY 5: DANCE

Pov Jordan

Ormai erano passate due ore da quando io e Xavier avevamo litigato, e sebbene ci trovassimo nella stessa stanza, nessuno dei due aveva ancora rivolto la parola all’altro.   
So che penserete che due ore non sono nulla di che, ma io e Xavier non abbiamo mai litigato prima, e a me sembrano un’infinità senza parlare con lui, o senza abbracciarlo… o baciarlo…   
Scossi la testa portando il bicchiere che avevo in mano alle labbra.  
Eravamo ad una festa organizzata per festeggiare i 10 anni successivi alla nostra vittoria del FFI, e c’erano tutti i nostri vecchi compagni.   
Bevvi il contenuto del bicchiere; non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse, avevo preso una bottiglia a caso dal tavolo giusto per evitare che i miei occhi fossero costantemente fissi sul mio ragazzo. Si, Xavier era il mio ragazzo gia da parecchi anni, sebbene non lo avessimo ancora detto a nessuno.  
Il liquido mi diede leggermente fastidio alla gola, e sentii caldo nel petto una volta che ebbe raggiunto lo stomaco.   
Sospirai e mi sedetti su una sedia libera, guardando il resto della sala pieno di persone che ridevano, parlavano e ballavano.   
Non riuscii a trattenermi e ricominciai a cercare con lo sguardo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi. Lo trovai dalla parte opposta a dove mi trovavo io, che parlava con Mark. Stavano entrambi ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto Axel mentre si avvicinava a loro.   
Vidi Xavier avvicinarsi al viso di Mark e sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio che lo fece arrossire e in quel momento mi sentii una morsa al petto.  
Il mio sguardo incrociò quello di Axel, che mi scrutò; feci un sorrisetto triste e abbassai lo sguardo sulle mie ginocchia.  
‘È sbagliato che sia io a stare insieme a Xavier… con Mark non avrebbe mai litigato e non si sarebbe mai trovato in questa situazione’ pensai stringendo la presa sul bicchiere.  
Sembravano tutti divertirsi, mentre io come al solito stavo da solo in disparte. Era sempre stato cosi, ogni volta io mi isolavo e l’unico che veniva da me a parlarmi era Xavier. Anche quando siamo stati scelti per far parte della nazionale.   
Ripensai al suo sorriso la prima volta che mi rivolse la parola e alla prima volta che mi incoraggiò quando mi sentivo di non farcela, e, manco fosse uno scherzo, la musica cambiò, facendo risuonare le note di una canzone piu malinconica.  
(((La canzone è ‘Make it right’ dei BTS)))  
Pian piano l’immagine del bicchiere si fece sempre più sfocata a causa delle lacrime che iniziavano a formarsi sui miei occhi, nonostante facessi di tutto per ricacciarle indietro e non sbattere le palpebre per evitare che scendessero lungo le guance. Ci mancava solo che mi mettessi a fare una scenata.  
Riuscii comunque a vedere due piedi avvicinarsi e fermarsi davanti a me. Sollevai il viso e trovai il mio ragazzo davanti a me che mi porgeva una mano.  
Non sapevo esattamente come fosse il mio aspetto ma tra gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo confuso Xavier non riuscì a trattenere una leggerissima risata.  
“Vuoi ballare con me?” mi chiese quando capì che non ci arrivavo da solo.  
La sua voce era bellissima e anche se sembra assurdo, mi era mancata in quelle due ore di silenzio in mezzo alla confusione della festa.   
“Io? Davanti a tutti?” domandai.  
Non mi rispose ma la sua mano rimase ferma davanti a me cosi dopo un po’ di esitazione la afferrai e mi alzai.   
Xavier mi guardò con un’espressione dolce e mi trascinò lentamente fino in mezzo alla stanza; si posizionò di fronte a me mettendo le mani sui miei fianchi, così portai un po’ incerto le mie sulle sue spalle.   
Cominciammo a muoverci lentamente a ritmo della musica, senza dirci niente.   
Mentre ballavamo mi voltai alla mia sinistra verso il punto dove prima si trovavano Mark e Axel. Con non poca sorpresa li vidi che si stavano baciando, incuranti del fatto che attorno a loro ci fossero altre persone.  
Non potei continuare a fissarli perche una mano si posò sulla mia guancia costringendomi a riportare lo sguardo sul suo proprietario.   
Xavier mi fissò e sospirò “Non guardare gli altri…”   
“Io stavo-“ tentai di dire ma mi interruppe.  
“E non pensare mai piu una cosa simile” disse fermo.  
Lo guardai visibilmente confuso “Scusa, a cosa ti riferisci Xavier?”  
“Lo so cosa hai pensato prima…” la sua presa sui miei fianchi si fece leggermente piu forte “…riguardo a me e Mark.”  
Sussultai cercando di ritirarmi ma lui intuì ciò che volevo fare e allacciò le sue braccia dietro la mia schiena stringendomi a lui.  
“Lo so perche lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, lo ho sempre visto anche se ho sempre cercato di farti capire che la persona che amo sei tu e non lui” mi disse appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio immobili in quella posizione mentre gli altri attorno a noi continuavano a ballare.  
“Mi dispiace per averti urlato contro oggi… ero molto stanco per il lavoro e ho sfogato la mia frustrazione su di te” continuò.  
Scossi la testa “Non importa è tutto a posto non preoccuparti.”  
Ma lui mi strinse ancora piu forte “Non lo è, perche ti ho fatto soffrire.”  
Non risposi ma portai a mia volta le mia braccia attorno alla sua schiena. Una mano la portai sulla sua nuca, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Lui sollevò lentamente la testa e mi guardò negli occhi. Gli feci un piccolo sorriso e il suo viso si avvicinò maggiormente al mio.   
Ci fissammo negli occhi il piu a lungo possibile finche le nostre labbra si toccarono; il bacio fu breve ma talmente intimo e dolce da farmi sentire il ragazzo piu amato del mondo.  
Xavier era di nuovo stato il primo a tendermi una mano, come sempre.   
Completamente ignoranti del fatto che non fossimo soli, continuammo a ballare abbracciati scambiandoci sguardi che non comunicavano altro che affetto.


	6. Day 6: Fantasy AU

DAY 6: FANTASY AU

Pov Xavier

Uscii dal pub in cui ero solito andare ogni sera infilando le mani in tasca e rabbrividendo per il freddo.  
Mi guardai attorno e notai come la città fosse completamente deserta; tirai fuori una mano dalla tasca per guardare l’orologio constatando che ormai fosse mezzanotte.  
Rabbrividii nuovamente e accelerai il passo. Non che avessi tanta fretta di tornare a casa: ogni giorno, ogni sera, ogni notte era uguale alle altre, era sempre tutto cosi noioso e ripetitivo che ormai giravo a vuoto per la città per far passare il tempo.  
Sentii un fruscio sospetto ma quando mi voltai non vidi nessuno; feci per rimettermi in cammino ma mi sentii trascinare in un vicolo buio con una velocità tale che non riuscii nemmeno a rendermi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Senza sapere come, mi ritrovai con le spalle al muro bloccato da una forza sovrumana.   
Davanti a me vi era una figura coperta da un mantello nero, le sue mani erano la fonte della forza sconosciuta che mi teneva incollato al muro senza darmi possibilità di muovermi.  
In realtà ero talmente sorpreso che non cercai nemmeno di liberarmi.   
Il viso dello sconosciuto era vicinissimo al mio, riuscivo a sentire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra sebbene non riuscissi a vedere oltre alla sua bocca e al suo naso a causa del cappuccio che lo nascondeva quasi completamente.   
“T-ti prego non urlare” lo sconosciuto parlò per primo e fui sorpreso di sentire una voce cosi dolce che quasi mi dimenticai di rispondere.  
“Cosa hai intenzione di farmi?” domandai.  
“Non voglio farti del male…” disse di nuovo la voce dolce e un po’ incerta.  
Sentii che la presa sulle mie spalle si era fatta piu debole, e percepii un lieve tremore.  
Assurdo, era piu spaventato lui di me.  
I miei occhi non si erano certo lasciati sfuggire i canini appuntiti che spuntavano ogni volta che lo sconosciuto apriva la bocca per parlare.   
So che può sembrare assurdo ma non ebbi il minimo dubbio su chi, o meglio, su cosa mi trovassi di fronte: la velocità, la forza e i canini lunghi potevano appartenere solo ad una creatura soprannaturale. E siccome non mi sembrava né un lupo mannaro ne uno zombie, era chiaro cosa rimanesse.  
“Se non vuoi che urli, abbassati il cappuccio e lascia che ti veda in volto” sentenziai.  
La figura rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi alzò una mano e si abbassò il cappuccio, liberando i lunghi capelli lisci di un colore verde acceso che perfino nel buio di quel vicolo riuscii a distinguere.   
Il mio sguardo si spostò sul suo viso: sembrava giovane, quasi piu di me, e aveva i due occhi piu dolci e spaventati che avessi mai visto.   
Mi fece una tenerezza tale che quasi inconsciamente inclinai la testa da un lato. Lui capì subito e mi guardò stupito così chiusi gli occhi e aspettai.  
Dopo poco percepii le sue labbra sul mio collo e io strinsi i pugni preparandomi al dolore che però non arrivò. Sentii un pizzichìo simile a una puntura e aprii gli occhi solo dopo qualche minuto, quando l’essere di fronte a me si ritirò.   
Notai che i suoi occhi ora erano rossi, esattamente come le sue labbra sporche del mio sangue.  
Portai una mano al mio collo, sentendo due piccoli buchi, e quando la ritirai notai che il sangue stava già smettendo di uscire.   
Riportai lo sguardo sulla ‘persona’ davanti a me; aprì la bocca per dirmi qualcosa ma la richiuse subito, per poi aprirla nuovamente e richiuderla ancora.  
Non sono sicuro di aver capito bene cosa stesse succedendo perche mi sentii la testa girare e tutto divenne improvvisamente piu buio di prima.  
Quando mi risvegliai ero a casa mia nel mio letto. Saltai giu e mi fiondai davanti allo specchio: niente, nessun buco sul collo, niente sangue, niente di niente.  
Scossi la testa. Non poteva essere stato un sogno, era tutto troppo vivido nella mia mente.   
Improvvisamente mi sentii come se fossi osservato, così mi voltai ma ancora una volta non trovai nessuno.   
Guardai la sveglia e decisi di andare a farmi una doccia prima di recarmi al lavoro.  
Da quel giorno passò una settimana, con i soliti eventi noiosi che si susseguivano ripetitivamente, ma la sensazione di avere qualcuno che mi guardasse rimase sempre, come i ricordi di quella notte.  
Di nuovo mi trovai nel pub a bere e ad annoiarmi a osservare la gente ballare in modo scoordinato.  
Guardai l’orologio che segnava le 23:58.   
Guidato da una strana idea mi infilai il giubbotto ed uscii in strada, dirigendomi verso il vicolo buio in cui avevo incontrato quell’essere bellissimo dai capelli verdi.  
Arrivato in quel punto, mi infilai nel vicolo lentamente.   
Mi guardai attorno ma non vidi nessuno, così sorrisi leggermente e incrociai le braccia appoggiandomi al muro.  
“Lo sento che mi stai osservando… puoi venire fuori, non mordo mica… ma non dovrei dirlo proprio a te, no?” dissi ad alta voce ridacchiando.  
Non dovetti aspettare molto per vedere avvicinarsi una figura con una morbida chioma verde e gli occhi malinconici che da una settimana a questa parte occupavano i miei pensieri.


	7. Day 7: Marriage

DAY 7: MARRIAGE

Pov Xavier 

‘Sento le prime note della marcia nuziale alzarsi dall’organo di fianco all’altare e chiudo gli occhi.  
Inspiro cercando di non tremare.   
Riapro gli occhi e ti vedo, in fondo alla chiesa, bellissimo come sempre.   
I tuoi capelli verdi sono raccolti in un morbido chignon, al quale è attaccato un sottile velo bianco che ti cade sulle spalle.   
Hai deciso di indossare il vestito bianco e sei in assoluto la visione piu bella che chiunque possa desiderare di vedere.  
I tuoi occhi scuri in cui mi sono perso miliardi di volte, cosi dolci, cosi profondi, cosi pieni di voglia di mettersi in gioco e allo stesso tempo cosi pieni di amore.  
Vedo che non riesci a smettere di sorridere, mentre cammini a braccetto di nostro padre, avvicinandoti sempre di più all’altare.  
Tutte le emozioni che tengo dentro premono per uscire ma ingoio un grumo di saliva e continuo a guardarti.   
Come desidero essere al tuo fianco, a prenderti le mani e confessarti i miei sentimenti, a infilarti la fede e giurarti amore eterno, a sollevarti il velo e appoggiare le labbra sulle tue.  
Sei in assoluto ciò che piu amo a questo mondo e non vorrei mai vederti soffrire.  
Per questo sto in silenzio.   
Per questo accetto quello che sta succedendo.   
Per questo mi limito a guardarti mentre mi passi di fianco e ti avvicini all’uomo che sta per sposarti.’  
All’improvviso apro gli occhi e vengo circondato dal buio completo, salvo un piccolo raggio lunare.   
Ho il fiatone e sento la mia fronte sudare. Le mani fanno male da quanto sto stringendo le coperte. Mi alzo a fatica mettendomi seduto cercando di riprendermi, scuotendo lentamente la testa.   
Mi volto e ti vedo di fianco a me mentre dormi con un’espressione rilassata.  
È stato tutto un sogno… un incubo.  
Allungo una mano verso di te e sposto una ciocca di capelli che ti scendeva sul viso; mi abbasso a lasciarti un bacio sulla fronte e ti vedo aggrottare leggermente le sopracciglia, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Xavier…” mormori con voce impastata dal sonno.  
“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti” sorrido un po’ dispiaciuto.  
“Mh… che succede? Perche sei sveglio?” mi domandi guardandomi.  
“Nulla di che… ho fatto un brutto sogno” mi sdraio nuovamente al tuo fianco.  
“Mh… me lo vuoi raccontare?” ti avvicini a me e ti prendo tra le braccia, facendoti appoggiare la testa sul mio petto.   
“No… voglio dimenticarlo” rispondo.  
Annuisci e porti una mano sul mio petto. La poca luce proveniente dalla finestra fa luccicare l’anello al tuo dito.   
Lo fisso e porto una mia mano sulla tua, sentendo il calore della tua pelle in contrasto al freddo oro della fede.  
“Sai..” inizio.  
Ti vedo alzare leggermente il viso per guardarmi negli occhi mentre continuo a parlare.  
“…eri davvero stupendo al nostro matrimonio” dico.  
Ti vedo arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
“Sono la persona piu felice del mondo da quando sono con te. A volte ancora non riesco a credere che tu sia qui tra le mie braccia” continuo mentre ti stringo un po’ di piu.  
“E io non ho mai desiderato altro che stare tra le tue braccia. Anche io sono la persona piu felice del mondo” sussurri mentre fai forza su un braccio sollevandoti un po’ per guardarmi meglio.  
I tuoi capelli scivolano dalle spalle fino a solleticarmi il collo; ci guardiamo negli occhi per qualche secondo senza dire niente.  
“Mi sposeresti di nuovo?” chiedo.  
“Mille volte” mi rispondi senza la minima esitazione.  
“No, dico sul serio. Vuoi sposarmi di nuovo?” ripeto.  
Mi guardi piegando la testa da un lato, ovviamente confuso “In che senso?”.  
“Non lo so… voglio solo rivederti di nuovo con l’abito bianco e il velo mentre mi guardi e mi giuri amore eterno con il sorriso piu bello del mondo” sospiro mentre con una mano ti porto i capelli dietro un orecchio.  
Mi fissi senza dire nulla per un po’. Ad un certo punto ti sollevi sedendoti sul letto; continui a guardarmi senza parlare, cosi mi alzo anche io non capendo cosa tu voglia fare.  
Quando siamo con i visi l’uno di fronte all’altro, ti vedo alzarti in piedi e sfilare il lenzuolo dal groviglio di coperte.   
Ti siedi nuovamente davanti a me e porti il lenzuolo bianco in testa, facendolo scendere da poco dietro la frangia sul resto del corpo.   
Mi afferri una mano intrecciando le dita con le mie e mormori “Non posso mettermi il velo originale al momento, quindi dovrai accontentarti di questo…”  
Ti guardo ancora leggermente confuso e faccio per parlare “Jordan-“ ma un tuo dito si posa sulla mia bocca zittendomi.  
Mi sorridi e riprendi a parlare, mentre mi guardi negli occhi “Io, Jordan Greenway, accolgo te, Xavier Foster, come mio sposo. Prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita.”  
Ti guardo commosso, con il cuore che mi batte velocemente, e cercando di trattenere l’emozione ripeto il giuramento “Io, Xavier Foster, accolgo te, Jordan Greenway, come mio sposo. Prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita.”  
Ti osservo sorridere maggiormente, e porto le mie mani ad abbassarti il lenzuolo sulle spalle mentre mi avvicino al tuo viso.  
Socchiudiamo entrambi gli occhi e ci avviciniamo maggiormente, facendo sfiorare i nostri nasi.  
“Finche morte non ci separi” mormori sulle mie labbra.  
“Finche morte non ci separi” rispondo a mia volta, prima di baciarti con quanto piu amore possibile, rinnovando la promessa e stringendoti la mano con l’anello gemello del mio.


End file.
